


Kiss And See What Happens

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Tension, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Siyeon is tired after two centuries of ignored mutual romantic feelings.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Kiss And See What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @hothdong! <3
> 
> Here's a bit of silly comedy to brighten up your day 🥰

She’s done with them. It’s been like this for two centuries now. Knowing each other since humanhood, they're condemned to spend eternity together. 

Siyeon was capable of putting her issues aside on behalf of coexistence, but not Yoohyeon nor Handong.

During their human days, Handong belonged to a rival clan. War put them together into a temporary alliance. It was a life-or-death situation, the invaders had already entered their land, and it was a matter of time they defeated their people.

Joining forces, they managed to organize a successful ambush that unfortunately also meant the end of their human lives.

When they woke up, hours later from the bloodshed, they shared a thirst they had never felt before. So intense that only blood could calm it down.

Once they quenched their blood thirst, they returned to their village, hoping for a hero-worthy welcome. Instead, they were treated as monsters and hunted down like animals.

From that day forward, they had to stick together for the sake of survival. Unaware of others of their kind, avoiding hunters, and other kinds of dangers, Yoohyeon and Handong always had time to fight each other.

While Siyeon grew to be fond of Handong, Yoohyeon’s bitterness towards the rival vampire became unbearable for her to hold.

Nowadays, they can’t even be in the same room. If one enters, the other leaves. It’s like that in every single situation.

But why, in all of these years didn’t one of them leave? Unlike during the beginning of their vampiric life, nowadays they’re strong. More than capable of surviving on their own as individuals.

Siyeon has a theory, and she’s about to find out whether she’s right or not.

“Heeey, Dongie.” Siyeon approaches her. In two centuries, she hasn’t learned to hide her true intentions.

Handong raises an eyebrow, cleaning herself after the morning’s feeding. “What do you want, Si?”

“So… I was thinking. It’s been long since we went out together, right?” She takes her hand and the other vampire shivers at her contact.

Handong clears her throat. “Like... you and I?”

Siyeon nods. “Mmhmm, you and I.”

“And Yoohyeon?” The younger vampire asks, curious.

This time, it is Siyeon who sends an eyebrow raise. “I thought you didn’t care about her.” 

Handong frowns, adopting a defensive pose. “And I don’t.”

“Yeah, sure.” Siyeon smirks.

“I mean it! If we leave her alone she will end up dead. Last time she almost ate a poisoned human.”

Siyeon laughs. “It was a joke, you know how she is.” 

“Annoying?” Handong crosses her arms.

“Not as much as you.” The older vampire teases her.

There it is, the big offense. “Are you comparing me to…  _ her _ ??” She pronounces the last word with disgust.

“As if you don’t like joking too.” Siyeon changes her tone to flirty. “C’mon… I’ve seen all of you.”

Handong gets nervous, aware of her feelings for Siyeon getting more intense than ever. “So…” She clears her throat one more time. “You and I, alone. On like a…”

“Thirty minutes! I’ll wait for you in the living room.”

Siyeon winks and leaves without letting her finish. She smiles, satisfied. Everything’s going just as she planned.

  * _Forty minutes later -_



Handong moves her feet, impatient, while looking at the clock on the wall. “Thirty minutes, she said…” She shakes her head.

She waits and waits. It’s not the first time Siyeon is late to her own appointment. Since she’s a vampire, she’s completely lost her sense of time. Or that’s what Yoohyeon says.

Usually, Handong is patient. But today something’s off and she needs to know what it is. She’s about to leave to look for her when she hears the door closing behind her.

“Siyeon! About time, I almost thought…” Her expression changes quickly from excitement to indifference. “Oh, it's… you.”

It’s a brief moment, but Handong can appreciate how the other vampire just suffered the same change of mood as her.

Yoohyeon stands at the door, frowning in confusion. “Where’s Siyeon?” She spits, willing to share the less words possible with Handong.

Handong shrugs, slowly sitting again, pretending not to care. “Don’t know.”

Yoohyeon walks slowly around the room, looking for dust in every corner. Handong shakes her head in shame, moving uncomfortable on her seat, when she finds herself checking the other vampire out. _Why does she have to be so hot?_ _It would be easier if she was ugly._ She thinks, as she tries to look for an object to focus her attention on.

What she doesn’t notice is that Yoohyeon does the exact same thing once she looks away.

Siyeon, from the window, enjoys the show.

“What are you doing here?”

Yoohyeon talks again, which leads the older vampire into a rolling of eyes.

“Waiting for Siyeon. None of your business.”

_ Is she trying to make me jealous? _ Yoohyeon thinks.  _ Okay, I can play this game. _

“It is since she’s the one who told me to wait here.” Yoohyeon says, putting on a mocking expression

“What?” Handong asks, offended.

Yoohyeon crosses her arms, smirking. “What you heard.”

“That’s impossible.” Handong stands up, adopting the same position.

The younger vampire raises an eyebrow, mockingly. “Oh, yeah? Why?” 

“Because she told me the same thing.” Handong says, abruptly.

Silence. For what feels like hours, there’s just silence. Until, slowly, they come to realize what’s happening. Siyeon has fooled them.

Handong sighs. “Shit, I should’ve known…”

_ That frown she does when she’s thinking… hot.  _ Yoohyeon swallows, trying to run away from those kinds of thoughts about Handong. “I’m going to kill her.”

_ Since when are her lips so pretty?  _ “I’ll kill her first, trust me.” Handong murmurs. 

“Aaaww, look at you two agreeing on something…” Siyeon’s says from the entrance of the room. She’s smiling, satisfied as her plan is going exactly as she planned. “I can’t wait for the moment you kiss at my funeral.” She teases.

Both vampires react as expected. If they were still human, they would be as red as the blood they lack.

“Me?? Kissing  _ her _ ??” Handong chuckles. “She wishes.”

Yoohyeon opens her mouth, full offense taken. “I wish???  _ You _ wish!”

_ Well, she’s not wrong. _ Siyeon thinks.

Handong approaches the younger vampire, chin up, trying to scare her somehow. “You wish I wished!”

They keep exchanging the same accusation over and over, while Siyeon observes them with her arms crossed, unable to erase the smirk on her face.

“You know I can read your minds, right?” She says, once she decides she’s enjoyed the show for enough time.

The other two vampires freeze. Damn, they had completely forgotten about it. Since Siyeon is silent about her power, they grew to believe she had even lost it.

Yoohyeon shakes her head, begging the older vampire to not reveal whatever she’s heard. While Handong simply sits in silence, already admitting her embarrassing defeat.

“For how long did you think I could just ignore your horny thoughts?”

“I was thinking about you, you must’ve misheard.” Handong says, with a calmed voice in contrast to her body movement.

“Oh, that I’m aware too.” Siyeon raises an eyebrow, delighted by the praise.

“Same, I love you, I always have.” Yoohyeon approaches Siyeon, desperate, and holds both of her hands. The older vampire, having too much fun to stop her, lets her kiss her.

But… oop.  _ Shit. No. Nononono, this wasn’t supposed to happen. _ Siyeon thinks, panicking and breaking the kiss after a few seconds of reciprocation. 

“The hell are you doing??” Handong pushes Yoohyeon. “Siyeon, I love you. I’ve loved you since ages ago.” She cups Siyeon’s face and kisses her more passionately than Yoohyeon.

“Sttttop!” She hisses in panic. “No! You like each other! You’re in love with each other! Can’t you see??” She moves her hands fast, pointing at them.

“But…” Handong tries to protest.

“No! I brought you here to show you.”

“Show us what??” Yoohyeon asks, confused and -only a bit- scared.

“Your feelings!” Siyeon answers, frustrated.

_ But I do love you… _ Siyeon hears Handong think.

_ Let me kiss you again and you’ll see my true feelings.  _ Yoohyeon challenges her with her mind, now aware of her power.

The older vampire shakes her head. Then, she sighs, calming herself down before speaking again. “Kiss and see what happens.”

Yoohyeon chuckles, trying to process what she just heard. “Sorry, what?”

Handong frowns in silence with her eyes wide open, too surprised to act in any way.

“Kiss… And see what happens. I can read your mind, remember?”

Silence.

“So?” Siyeon insists.

“You’re not gonna let us out until we kiss, right?” Handong says, tired.

The older vampire nods, proud of herself.

Yoohyeon scratches her forehead.  _ Fuck it _ . She thinks, and walks straight in Handong’s direction.  _ It’ll be just a moment, you’ll clean your mouth later and that’s it. _ She comforts herself. Abruptly, she cups her face and drags it towards her to press her lips on hers.

In just a second, thousands of curses cross Handong’s mind. But the longer she spends tasting Yoohyeon’s lips, the less she wants to move away.

_ Shit. _

_ Oh, no. _

_ This can’t be happening. _

_ Ouch! She bites… _

_ I shouldn’t be enjoying this. _

_ She’s… so… hot. Why is she so hot?? _

_ Siyeon is gonna tease me for the rest of eternity. _

Siyeon nods in silence.

_ Nononooo! _

_ Ouch! Oof, okay, hot. _

_ Damn, she’s good. _

_ Shit. _

Thoughts on repeat. Siyeon smirks.

The other two vampires are so busy making out, they don’t see her coming next to them. “So… now that you know.” She clears her throat. Suddenly, she sounds shy. “Wanna be my girlfriends?” She whispers next to them.

The other two vampires turn, with Yoohyeon still biting Handong’s lip. “I love you.” Siyeon shrugs. “The two of you.”

Her plan: a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, it was a little different from what I use to write 😅 Hope you had the same fun reading as I had writing it <3
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
